Mirarte, para empezar
by adegrint8
Summary: Único capítulo sobre el momento en el que Peeta y Katniss hablan por primera vez después de que éste haya sido rescatado del capitolio. Otro punto de vista.


**_Antes de empezar a leer voy a situaros en la historia. Está centrada en la parte desde que Katniss va a hablar con Peeta, hasta que se lo encuentra en el comedor. Sólo es un pequeño cambio con respecto al libro. Es sólo un capítulo. Un saludo._**

Haymitch me informa de que Peeta quiere verme. Lo miro un poco asombrada y con duda. El solo me sonríe.

\- ¿Para qué quiere verme? - le pregunto mientras le sigo por los pasillos que dan a la enfermería. - ¿No es peligroso? ¿No intentará matarme? - le insisto al no contestarme. Tengo ganas de verlo, pero tampoco que me salte encima.

\- Después de su petición he tenido un interesante debate con los sanadores, pero creemos que será bueno para su recuperación que lo veas. Los sanadores querían estar presentes en vuestro "encuentro".

Lo miro con cara de pocos amigos. - No quiero hablar con Peeta rodeada de gente, eso sería incómodo.

\- Lo sé - me dice sonriéndome nuevamente. - He podido disuadirles de esa idea, nada de micrófonos espías ni más presencias en la habitación que vosotros dos .- Suspiro más relajada. - No obstante - me dice parándose cuando llegamos a la puerta - esto es un botoncito de urgencia. - Me entrega un apartito pequeño, tiene un pulsador rojo. - guárdatelo en el bolsillo o intenta tenerlo a mano cuando hables con él. Si tienes algún problema, si ves que Peeta empieza a alzar el tono, o crees que corres peligro, lo pulsas y habrá 4 guardias en la puerta esperando para entrar rápidamente.

Asiento mientras meto el aparatito en el bolsillo del pantalón. _Espero no tener que utilizarlo_, pienso. No quiero que Peeta sufra ningún daño. Respiro hondo mientras Haymitch abre la puerta de la enfermería. Hay varios guardias rondando por allí. Yo sólo conozco a Boggs, que me hace un gesto con la cabeza cuando paso a su lado.

Hay dos sanadores en la puerta de la habitación de Peeta. Observo que las persianas de las cristaleras están cerradas, sé que se cierran desde dentro, así que no tengo que preocuparme de tenerlos detrás observándome. Si ya me cuesta comunicarme con una sola persona, sería horrible hacerlo con 5 más.

\- Tienes una hora - me dice Haymitch cogiéndome los hombros. - Si todo va bien claro.

\- Si pasa cualquier cosa y tuviese que apretar el botón - le digo preocupada - intentad no hacerle daño a Peeta. - le digo mirando los 4 guardias que se están posicionando junto a la puerta.

\- No te preocupes, pero tu seguridad es lo primero. - Asiento nerviosa y Haymitch me abre la puerta.

\- Encima de la puerta hay una luz, cuando la hora haya acabado parpadeará y emitirá un sonido para abrirse. Suerte preciosa.

Cuando entro lo primero que veo es su espalda. Estoy nerviosa, las piernas me tiemblan un poco y no sé si estoy preparada para que tenga un nuevo ataque. Está sentado en la cama de espaldas a la puerta. Se me viene a la mente la escena de días atrás, cuando regresó del capitolio. Su cuerpo, al menos su espalda y sus brazos, tienen mejor aspecto. Escucho el sonido del lápiz sobre el papel. Doy un paso hacía la cama y vuelve entonces su cabeza hacía mi. Instintivamente llevo mi mano al bolsillo dónde está el pequeño interruptor que Haymitch me ha dado. La verdad es que tengo un poco de miedo que de repente salte sobre mí. Su cara también tiene mejor aspecto. Los moretones han desaparecido, y aunque sus ojeras aun pueden entreverse, está tan guapo como siempre. Me recrimino este pensamiento. No es momento para esto.

\- Hola - me dice dejando en una mesita lo que parece ser un dibujo y un lápiz.

\- Hola - le respondo casi en un susurro.

Sus ojos azules me miran escudriñándome, y yo me siento un poco incómoda con su análisis.

\- Puedes acercarte - me dice sentándose hacía mi en la cama y cruzando los brazos. - No muerdo ni tengo la rabia. - me dice con un tono divertido. _No muerdes pero casi me matas_, me digo. Dudosa avanzo hasta colocarme frente a él en la cama. Hay una silla junto a la pared de enfrente, pero no me atrevo a sentarme. Me costaría más salir corriendo en caso de un nuevo intento de asesinato.

\- Me ha dicho Haymitch que querías verme - le digo intentando sonar firme.

\- Si, quería...no sé, mirarte, para empezar. - _Como si no lo hubiese hecho ya_. Vuelvo a sentir de nuevo su mirada recorriendo mi cuerpo y mi estómago se encoge. Las manos empiezan a sudarme e intento disimuladamente secármelas un poco en el pantalón.

\- ¿Has terminado? - le digo cruzándome de brazos -¿o te ha faltado algo de mí que no hayas observado aun?

\- Puede... - hace una mueca burlona - pero eso mejor me lo guardo para mí. - Me guiña un ojo y yo noto un calor que sube hacía mis mejillas. _¿Perdona?,_ me digo a mi misma. _¿Pero que se ha creído para hablarme así?._

Lo miro enfada y eso acentúa su mueca de burla.

\- No eres demasiado simpática ¿no?.

\- No tanto como tú - le digo alzando un poco la voz. Sé que debería ser más paciente con él, pero sus burlas hacía mí me su actitud fría me hacen perder un poco el control. Vuelvo a meterme una mano en el bolsillo cuando desaparece de su cara la mueca de burla. Entonces suelta una carcajada. Lo miro ceñuda, pero me relajo un poco.

\- Al menos tienes carácter. Eso me gusta. - Mi mirada sigue seria. - ¿no vas a sonreírme ni un poquito?. - se recuesta en la pared y pone las manos detrás de la cabeza. Suspiro pero mi mueca de disgusto sigue en la cara.

\- Pensé que querías hablar de algo, no he venido para que escuchar tus chistes. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer y...

\- Vale, vale. Disculpe señorita si la he ofendido- dice con voz teatral. Me mira fijamente, casi sin parpadear, entonces su expresión se torna seria.- La verdad es que he visto videos, me han contado cosas...y también aparecen imágenes en mi mente... - por primera vez su voz suena normal, al Peeta de antes.

\- Si lo que tienes son dudas quizás pueda...

\- En todos esos pensamientos e imágenes que vienen a mi cabeza sales tu...

Me encojo de hombros.

\- Bueno, hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos...

\- Recuerdo un día lluvioso, te lancé un pan...creo... mi madre me riñó porque lo quemé...- dice un poco ausente.

_Como olvidar aquello._

\- Te acordarás de eso por el video.

\- ¿Que video? - me dice alzando las cejas.

\- Hablamos de eso en los primeros juegos... - su cara me hace ver que no lo ha visto - bueno, da igual.- Eso me da una esperanza de que quizás aun esté ahí el Peeta de siempre. Respiro hondo- Debería haberte dado las gracias después de aquello... - le digo un poco arrepentida. - pero no sabía cómo acercarme a ti... - Por un momento nos quedamos solo mirándonos, sin decirnos nada.

\- Bueno, ha pasado mucho tiempo... - me dice con la voz un poco temblorosa - yo... - su mirada se enfoca hacía algún punto en el techo. - creo te quería, mucho. - Su voz es apenas un susurro y noto como el corazón me da un vuelco. _"Me quería"_ _¿acaso ya no siente nada por mi?._ Claro que...como exigirle un sentimiento cuando ni yo misma sé lo que siento por él. _¿Es verdad que lo quiero?._ Es lo que todo el mundo me repite, y yo sólo sé que no quiero perderlo, que lo necesito a mi lado.

\- ¿Nos hemos besado verdad? - me dice sacándome de mis pensamientos.

\- Eh... - mi voz suena como un carraspeo - si...en los...Juegos. - Le digo un poco incómoda.

\- Por era todo una mentira ¿no? - me dice serio, y noto un poco de tristeza en su voz. Su mirada se vuelve fría. Me asombro de la rapidez con la que puede cambiar sus expresiones. - ¿Con Gale también te has besado? - la pregunta me pilla un poco de sorpresa. No quiero mentirle, así que soy sincera con él.

\- Si... - le digo en un susurro.

\- Por lo que veo te gusta jugar con los sentimientos de la gente ¿no? - abro la boca en gesto de sorpresa para reclamarle, pero vuelve a hablar. - ah perdona, se me olvidaba. Conmigo todo era parte de esa mentira y con Gale era todo real...

Su postura sigue siendo la misma, y yo lo miro asombrada y enfadada desde los pies de la cama. Quiero abofetearlo, contestarle algo cruel, pero intento tranquilizarme pensando en todo por lo que ha pasado. _Paciencia Katniss_, me digo a mi misma. Pero su actitud me está sacando de quicio. Respiro hondo, pero no puedo remediar contestarle.

\- No tienes idea de nada Peeta - le digo alzando un poco la voz. - y no sabes...

\- Katniss, ¿va todo bien? - la voz de Haymitch en la habitación me interrumpe. Miro hacia la puerta pero está cerrada, me fijo entonces en los pequeños altavoces que hay en cada esquina de la habitación.

\- Si, si.. - le contesto dudosa. Peeta me mira fijamente, sin decir nada.

\- Vale- la voz se corta. No dice nada más, y volvemos a estar en completo silencio los dos.

Peeta se levanta entonces de la cama, sin apartar su mirada de mía. Siento como vuelve a recorrerme con ella y de nuevo mi estómago se revuelve. Se acerca a mí con pasos lentos, yo no me muevo del sitio, pero precavida mi mano vuelve a meterse en mi bolsillo. No quiero tener que apretar el botón, pero tampoco soy una suicida.

\- Eres guapa, pero tampoco algo...bueno...más bien del montón - me dice divertido.

Aprieto mis puños. Intento contar hasta diez.

\- Y no pareces muy amigable...al revés, te veo un poco sosilla. Incluso maleducada. - _Esto ya es el colmo._ He respirado profundamente y contado hasta 400 todo este tiempo, pero ya es demasiado, no tengo porqué soportar esto. Me vuelvo hacia él sorprendiéndole ante mi impulsividad.

\- ¿Has acabado ya? - le digo enfadada - no tengo porqué soportar esto, he venido a verte porqué pensé que te ayudaría, no tengo porqué quedarme a ver cómo me humillas. Sé que has pasado por mucho, pero nosotros también, todos. Quizás no de la misma manera que tu, pero yo tampoco estoy en mi mejor momento, por si no te has dado cuenta. Todo este tiempo solo podía pensar en volver a verte, en que estuvieras a salvo... - me mira un poco confuso. No me paro a pensar si todo esto podría hacerle saltar sobre mí en cualquier momento e intentar matarme de nuevo. - Siento haber jugado con tus sentimientos Peeta, pero también nos han salvado la vida, y no me arrepiento de eso. Al principio, pensé que tú me seguías el juego... - No sé si mis gritos se oirán fuera, pero tengo la certeza de que si fuera así ya habrían entrado. - que por tu parte también estabas mintiendo. - No puedo parar, tenía tantas cosas que decirle que ya no hay quien pueda callarme - pero también sé que dentro de esa supuesta mentira te necesito a mi lado. Quizás no sé de qué manera, de qué forma, pero no todo lo que hemos vivido ha sido una farsa, yo también he sentido... -no puedo seguir diciéndole nada porque de un momento a otro sus labios están sobre los míos. Al principio nos quedamos quietos, solo la presión de nuestros labios. Mi corazón va a mil por horas, debería apartarlo, no quiero esto después de cómo me ha tratado, estoy enfadada con él...pero entonces mueve sus labios sobre los míos en un beso suave, siento que su boca se abre, su lengua me pide paso y mis labios le siguen, y es cuando sé que he dejado de razonar y me dejo llevar por ese beso. Sus manos se posicionan sobre mis caderas, ejerciendo una presión suave pero al mismo tiempo sin que pueda escaparme. _¿Será una táctica de distracción para matarme ahora? _Pero si lo es, me da igual. Al fin y al cabo, quizás si sea esto lo que necesitaba. Mis manos se posan en sus hombros y eso me estrecha más contra él. Es la primera vez que nos besamos así, sé que no es el momento ni el lugar, de un momento a otro podría abrirse la puerta o pensar en que nos pudieran estar espiando...Pero no me aparto, siento la necesidad de este beso y el fuego que empieza a formarse en mi interior. No sé qué sentirá Peeta, que significará para él este beso o si sólo pretende jugar conmigo.

Cuando empieza a faltarnos el aire nos separamos. Nuestras respiraciones están agitadas. Me quedo fascinada con el aspecto de Peeta, sus ojos lucen más oscuros, sus labios rojos y un poco hinchados. _Se ve realmente guapo._

Una sonrisa de burla aparece en su cara.

\- Al menos besas bien - _¿Qué? _me hecho hacía atrás un poco y lo miro ceñuda.

\- ¿De qué estás...? - no he dado ni un paso hacia atrás cuando vuelve a agarrarme por las caderas y acercarme a él.

\- ¿También te besas así con Gale?¿También ha sido este beso una mentira? - sus ojos están fijos en los míos.

Lo miro enfada, pero la cercanía de su cuerpo hace que no pueda pensar con claridad. Las palabras simplemente no me salen. Me mira alternando su mirada entre mis labios y mis ojos. Eso me pone más nerviosa.

\- ¿Que has sentido Katniss? - pronuncia mi nombre suavemente, pero exasperado. - ¿Hay algo real en todo lo que hemos vivido? - su voz se vuelve más brusca y su agarre en mi cintura se acentúa más. Intento decirle algo con su mismo tono, pero mi voz suena apenas como un susurro.

\- Por supuesto que sí... - el me mira con una mezcla de enfado e incertidumbre. Como si estuviera luchando en su interior contra algo.

\- En mi mente veo cosas, a ti intentando matarme con las rastrevíspulas. Aquella flecha que lanzaste y que hizo que me llevaran al capitolio...

\- Mi único pensamiento en los juegos era salvarte... - le digo suave pero con un deje de urgencia en mi voz. Sus ojos brillan un poco, y cuando creo que va a calmarse, me suelta como si quemara, se cruza de brazos frente a mí y noto que su expresión se vuelve un fría e inescrutable.

\- Intentas manipularme, te gusta eso ¿verdad?, te besas con los hombres y después los manipulas...eres una chica muy lista, pero yo no soy así. - alza la voz mientras noto la ira formándose en su cara. No estoy segura de que sea el mejor momento para contestarle. Llevo mi mano hacía el bolsillo. - no voy a dejar que me manipules. Todos creen que vas a salvarnos, pero sé lo que has hecho, sé como realmente eres y a mí no vas a engañarme.

Sus palabras suenan frías, distantes. Me parece imposible que todo el calor que he sentido con ese beso de repente se evapore en mi interior. ¿Cómo puede mostrarse intenso y de repente es como si nada le importara?. Lo miro confusa mientras me da la espalda, vuelve a la cama y se sienta de nuevo con la espalda recostada en la pared.

\- Apuesto a que estás deseando que vuelva a besarte, pasarás toda la noche pensando en este beso. - su actitud vuelve a ser burlona. Intento replicarle pero sigue hablándome - quizás deberías enseñar a tu novio a besarte así. En todo caso, no me gusta compartir con nadie, así que si quieres que vuelva besarte podrías mandarlo a...

Pero no sé dónde tengo que mandarlo porque en ese momento suena una pequeña alarma y la luz de arriba de la puerta parpadea un par de veces antes de abrirse. Entra Haymitch junto con un sanador y un guardia. Sus miradas se alternan de uno a otro, sé que mis mejillas siguen algo coloradas, así que sin decir nada ni a Peeta ni a él, sin mirarlos salgo de la habitación con la cabeza baja. Ni siquiera le contesto a Haymitch cuando me llama, sólo se que necesito estar sola. Me escondo un par de horas, o eso creo...y no dejo de sentir el cosquilleo en los labios, aun puedo sentir su lengua acariciando la mía. _Maldito Peeta y maldita yo por haber dejado que jugara conmigo_. Recuerdo el fuego que he sentido con ese beso, algo que sólo me pasa con Peeta, jamás me ha pasado con Gale. ¿Será que de verdad siento algo por Peeta?. No quiero pensar en eso ahora. Estamos en medio de una guerra y eso debería ser mi prioridad. Aunque tengo la sensación de que esta noche el recuerdo de Peeta invadirá mis pensamientos.

Pasan dos días hasta que vuelvo a verlo de nuevo. Haymitch me preguntó sobre la conversación que tuvimos, pero sólo le digo alguna de las cosas que me dijo y la imagen que tiene de mi. ¿Es acaso soy así? ¿Estoy jugando con los sentimientos de Gale?. Haymitch me va informando de sus progresos, que son escasos. Después de mi visita tuvo otro ataque, por lo que no me han vuelto a avisar para que volviera a verlo. No sería conveniente.

Me lo encuentro por uno de los pasillos cuando Gale y yo nos dirigimos a desayunar. Lleva las manos amarradas y va escoltado por dos guardias. Aun está lejos, pero su expresión es neutra, sin que muestre ninguna emoción. No sé si estoy preparada para volver a enfrentarme a sus comentarios, así que bajo la cabeza e intento ocultarme detrás de Gale. Entonces lo escucho llamarme y viéndome descubierta, no tengo más remedio que levantar la cabeza y mirarlo. Está parado en el pasillo y los dos guardias están a la espera y preparados para lo que pueda pasar.

Le dice algo a éstos, no están muy conformes y mientras discuten yo estoy parada en el pasillo.

\- Puedes acercarte - me dice alzando la voz - éstos no se fían mucho de mí, así que he tenido que insistirles un poco.

Miro a Gale que lo fulmina con la mirada. Cuando voy a dar unos pasos para acercarme a él me agarra la mano.

-Katniss, no creo que sea buena idea...

\- No va a hacerme daño - le digo - si el otro día no lo hizo que estábamos solos, ahora menos... - No le he contado a nadie sobre el beso. Mucho menos a Gale, sé de sus sentimientos hacía mi. La mueca de Peeta es burlona, y sé que intenta molestar a Gale.

\- Tranquilo hombre - le dice con sorna cuando llego donde él está - no voy a quitártela. ¿O sí? - suelta una carcajada.

Veo como Gale aprieta los brazos y respira hondo. Le hago una señal para que se calme y le digo que me espere en el comedor. No se va muy conforme, pero no puedo hacer otra cosa.

\- Tú dirás... - le digo bastante seca.

\- Pensé que después del beso del otro día ibas a ser más simpática conmigo... - abro los ojos y miro rápidamente hacia los dos guardias que lo escoltan y a mi alrededor. La gente pasa sin estar pendiente a nuestra conversación.

\- ¿Que pretendes? - le digo enfadada.

-Le he pedido que me dejaran un poco de intimidad contigo y no me han dejado, así que vamos a tener que hablar así.

\- No tengo nada que hablar contigo Peeta. - le digo cruzándome de brazos.

\- Podemos hacer otra cosa entonces - me dice guiñándome un ojo.

Lo miro furiosa e intento ignorarle y seguir mi camino, pero con un movimiento rápido se pone frente a mí de nuevo cortándome el paso. Los guardias lo siguen rápidos preparados para saltarle encima y el los mira divertidos.

\- Son unos estirados- susurra acercándose y su boca queda sólo a un paso de la mía. No puedo evitar fijarme en sus labios_. No Katniss_, me digo a mi misma. Me riño porque en mi mente vuelven a aparecer las imágenes del beso. _Estamos en medio del pasillo, con guardias, con gente...y Peeta es un auténtico idiota. _

\- Lo siento Katniss, sé lo que deseas, pero no voy a besarte aquí en medio del pasillo, sin ni siquiera un poco de intimidad... - noto como mis mejillas empiezan a enrojecer.

\- Eres un imbécil - le digo alzando la voz. Empieza a reírse.

\- No me decías eso ayer cuando te besaba... - esta vez es sólo un murmullo lo que sale de su boca. Una parte de mi quiere irse y dejarlo allí, pero otra parte de mi quiere creer que debajo de toda esa fachada está el Peeta de siempre. Entonces de nuevo para en seco y su mirada se vuelve fría y desafiante_. ¿Cómo puede hacer eso? Parece dos personas a la vez._

\- Deberías volver con tu novio. No quiero robarle más tiempo a la líder de la rebelión. - lo miro apenada, furiosa, molesta... Y sin decirme nada más, sigue su camino y yo me quedo allí mientras veo como se aleja por el pasillo.

Al día siguiente cuando acabamos el entrenamiento me dirijo al comedor, dónde Gale me espera para comer. Tengo un hambre atroz. ¡Y hoy hay estofado! Anoche casi no pude pegar ojo, soñé con Peeta intentando matarme, y al momento Peeta besándome. Me recrimino por haber disfrutado de aquel beso, porque ese no era Peeta, pero sentí lo mismo que aquel día en la playa y no pude remediarlo. No pude pensar en cuanto necesitaba ese contacto con él. En mi interior sentí cuando me besaba que él estaba ahí, quizás muy lejos, a lo mejor sólo por un segundo, pero con eso me bastó para dejarme llevar. Le he contado a Haymitch lo de sus cambios de humor tan de repente, pero me ha dicho que su mente ahora mismo es un laberinto, llena de recuerdos verdaderos, recuerdos falsos... Están intentado ayudarlo a que sepa diferenciarlos, pero en su mente yo aun sigo siendo la culpable de todo, y eso es en realidad lo que más daño me hace. Intento pensar sólo en disfrutar de la comida y sacudo la cabeza para alejar todos estos pensamientos de mi mente.

Cuando llego nos sentamos con Finnick, Annie y los demás, estoy tan hambrienta que no me doy cuenta, después unos minutos después, de que Peeta está justo al final, observándome sentado al lado de Johanna. De repente la comida empieza a ser menos deliciosa y el hambre desaparece. Me preparo entonces mentalmente para no saltar ante alguno de sus comentarios o burlas y mostrarme tranquila. Pero me revuelvo nerviosa en el asiento sintiendo su mirada puesta en mí.


End file.
